


The Dragon of Winter Rose

by Nathenforever2018



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathenforever2018/pseuds/Nathenforever2018
Summary: What if Jon new who he was from the beginning and instead of joining the nights watch he went beyond the wall to gain an army and an ice dragon to become the first dragon of winter. Starts from the beginning of season 7 timeline. reworking





	1. Let do this over again rewriting after chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction anything will help

Daenerys POV

My Queen Robb Stark the King of the North has just arrived at Dragonstone.

Good bring him to the throne room Daario.

As my queen commands 

Finally it’s time to meet the young wolf and bend him to my cause. 

Robb Stark Lord of Winterfell POV

Tyrion Lannister I should be thanking you for killing your father and protecting my sister when the North couldn’t.  
The North will always remember for what you did as well as what your family did to my father and the North. I hope you’re ready to go to war with your family 

No need of thanking me your lord and I was ready when I killed my own father and join Queen Daenerys. and how is my wife does she miss me dearly. 

Sorry to interrupt but our Queen is waiting for us in the throne room and you don’t want to keep the dragon waiting. 

This is is Daario Naharis the commander of the second sons my lord 

It’s nice to meet you commander. 

I don’t care of any norther dog who thinks he is a king. And our Queen is waiting and remember she has three vary big dragons. 

Commander Naharis 

No Lannister let’s not wait your Queen I heard a lot about her and I can’t wait to meet her. 

The Throne room of Dragonstone 

Daenerys POV 

The last king of the North bend the knee to the dragons  
So bend the knee to your rightful Queen and together we will take back the iron throne and then it will be peace is Westeros again and....

I’m sorry your grace but I’ll cannot bend the knee and before you ask why it’s because I’m not even the King of the North and even if I was I would never because your not the rightful heir of Westeros 

Aren’t you Robb Stark 

Yes 

Than your the king of the North and our Queen is the last targaryen the rightful Queen 

My lord hand is right i am the last dragon and you are Robb Stark king of the north so bend the knee and I’ll forget you say I’m not the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms 

I’m sorry your grace I didn’t mean to offend you but your not the rightful heir of the seven kingdoms as well has I already bend the knee to another Targaryen 

Than who is this other Targaryen you bend the knee to because I promise you that I’m the last Targaryen and this other is a false and you should bend the knee to the rightful que....

I am afraid you are wrong my king I know is the true king of Westeros and a true Targaryen because my father told me this is true and he was a man who only told one lie in his life

Tyrion Hand to the Queen POV

I’m sorry but what is this one lie of the late lord Stark  
The most honorable man to ever lived and how would he know that this Targaryen is not a false dragon who went to war with the mad king to dethroned him

My lord the one lie he ever told was that he broke his vows to his wife my mother

I’m sorry lord Stark I am afraid I don’t understand 

Okay my lord I’ll explain better that the bastard of Winterfell Jon snow was never a bastard but the true born son of Lyanna Sta...

In the background they heard a roar so loud that it’s hurts everybody in the throne room...

To be continued.....


	2. The Meeting of Ice and Fire

Jon POV 

(Jon) So Ser Davos how is the fleet coming along

(Davos) It's coming my king 250 ships with us with the other 1250 being built as we speak the Dragoneye is the only one of the three royal ships we have finish as we using it to sail to Dragonstone. The Whitewolf should be done in the next few days if nothing had hold them from being built and than we have your main ship in a few more months the Winter Rose will be ready to sail 

(Jon) Good Davos I only want 250 more ships to come when ready they will set sail with the Winter Rose and have Arya control of it when it set sails. I want it to group with the ships we have here. As well we will only be taking 4 ships with my Dragon Daenenya I don't want her to know we have a fleet right at her door just in case it goes south (Davos nods in agreement)

(Davos) I have writing to the other ships to hold back but for the four we will be taking. But my king are you sure you don't want to bring the Dragoneye with us its the best ship we have

(Jon) No Ser Davos we have to play the great game and playing it means leaving as much as we can as a secret we don’t know if they our enemy yet so we gotta be ready for anything remember my brother lost his wife with his unborn child and as well as 500 of the north soldiers we can’t make any mistakes 

(Davos) well everyone who wants the throne is playing the great game but you my king are winning it and even better nobody knows you winning (Jon smiling at this) But my king I think it’s time to ride your dragon the rest of the way 

(Jon) I think you're right I need to ride Daenenya haven’t been flying with her since the north. Before I go do you think that my aunt will accept me

(Davos) She will you have a Dragon not just any an Ice dragon you have proof of your mother and father marriage and if she doesn't believe that then show her you are a king with an army of 150 thousands made up with the North the Freefolk Riverrun the Vale and soon you will have the Stormlands and that will at least add another 20 thousands. And if that doesn't prove that your are the rightful king than show her how you died for your people and than got the fuck back up and kill the fucking night king just with your dragon and yourself and if she can’t see that than she just as crazy as the mad king himself 

(Jon) Thank you but it's time for me to go for a ride I will not go in until you are with me (Davos-Don't forget to tell her your dragon name) I have a lot to tell my aunt 

(Jon) Daenenya set me down at the beach I will walk the rest of the way when Davos hit land (Daenenya descended to the beach) If you want to go play I’ll just be in the castle (Daenenya roared in agreement and took to the sky with the other dragons) (Davos was nearing the beach)

Daenerys POV

(Tyrion) What the hell was that (Robb was smiling as well as Tyrion and Daenerys saw it)

(Daenerys) my lord can you tell your rightful queen what was that 

(Robb) Your not my queen (Daaroi pulled his knife with the naked women and jump at Robb) 

(Daario) You will bend the knee to the rightful queen or I will kill you (Daenerys was about to say something before Robb talked first)

(Robb) Kill me I dare you because would your queen go to war for a dog. My king has an army of 150 thousand and growing everyday has 4 different armies he controls the freefolk North Riverrun and lastly the vale. And if that wasn't enough Lady Daenerys what we heard was a dragon and a hell of a lot bigger dragon than all of your dragons combine just look outside so I fucking dare you kill me or are you a fucking pussy

(Than nobody saw it coming Robb flip Daario over and put his own knife to his throat)

(Robb) Be a good boy and tell everyone you are a dog and get back to your master side you pussy (Than he push Daario to the first step to the throne)

(Daenerys grew Angry but than the spider came running in)

(Varys) My Queen there's another dragon and he is playing with yours dragons as wells as he is bigger than your dragons combine. Also my queen the rider and one other person is on it way to the throne room(than bam the door slammed open and then she saw the most beautiful men she ever saw and inside she hoped he was the dragon rider)

Jon POV

(Davos) This is King Jon of houses Targaryen and Stark the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark The rightful king of the seven kingdoms the king of Winter the father of the winter dragon the rebirth and slayer of the night king.

(Daario) Who the fuck do you think you are. You are no king bend the knee to the righ.. 

(Robb) Remember pussy me the warden of the north took you down without even trying my brother our rightful King can kill you without even blinking and if not him maybe you should look outside you pussy 

(This was pissing Daario off and he try to tackle Robb but miss and hit Jon who didn’t moved one foot but in the process pissing him off) 

(Jon) Aunt Dany this is how you treat your guess in our homeland like truly you are a queen because I would punish those who disrespected my guesses who at least removed them from the room.

(The Most shocking thing wasn’t him telling her how to control her people but him calling her Aunt Dany and she wasn't even angry about it)

(Dany) Grayworm please take Daario back to his room and make sure he stays there until I myself meet with him.

(Grayworm Grab Darrio with some of the unsullied and took him out of the room)

(Dany) So nephew you are her to bend the knee I presume 

(Jon) why would the fuck would I the rightful heir to the Iron Throne will bend to someone who has less the a claim then me please why would I

(Dany) did you see the three dragons or the Army Dothraki scammers that pledged to kill for me with an army with Dothraki unsullied Drone Highgarden parts of the iron islands as well as three fire breathing dragons that is why you should bend the knee to me my army is bigger than yours 

(Jon) Your army isn't bigger and you know that at least your spider knows that I have 150 thousand in my army and a dragon that bigger than all three of yours put together and then some and fuck, you don’t know what he nor me or my army can do to you or your dragons 

(Dany) So the Starks are here to break faith than..

(Jon) Break faith my ass he bent the knee to me without a thought I am the last male in our family after all meaning i'm the last king and if you want war Aunt you will lose, and let's say you would win but I will bet you will lose everything you hold dear. So what will be another dance of dragons

(Tyrion) That's enough lets not jump off the ship we are both here to put the rightful heir on the Throne

(Jon) so your here to put me on the Throne I am inline before her unless you are a liar because you did say the rightful heir did you not Lord Tyrion

(Tyrion) Well bu…

(Dany) You must forgive me you and your men must be tired from the long trips. We have room made for you.

(Jon) Thank You Lord Stark his men and Davos and mine me will need of a room but nor me I will be sleeping with my dragon Daenenya have a goodnight aunt.

(everyone in the room exit but for Daenerys Missandei Varys and Tyrion)

(Missandei) Does this mean we will be going to war against another dragon.

(Tyrion) No but it might seem like we have a good candidate 

(At this confuse Daenerys)

(Tyrion) He is a king you a queen he has 3 kingdoms you have 2 we both knew you had to 

(Daenerys) what are you saying

(Tyrion) I'm saying your grace you need to marry your nephew if you want to be queen because if you kill him than the people will never love you 

(Daenerys) fine lord hand set it up

(At this Daenerys was very please with her soon to be husband)

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am redoing the whole story but for a chapter or 2   
the next chapter will be mainly the originally chapter 3


	3. Marriage talks

Robb POV 

(The next morning on the hill)

(Robb) Brother are you worry about your aunt because you might have a hell of a lot bigger dragon but this war could completely destroy Westeros. (Jon only looking at the sky where Daenenya and the other dragons was playing)

(Jon) Brother what have you learned about my aunt Dany? (at this Robb was shock but he didn't know why)

(Robb) Jon I feel like she confuse. She thought she was the last Targaryen. Half of her I feel likes wants to go to war with you because she been fight for the Iron Throne her whole life than found out that she not even the rightful ruler. (Jon) what is the other half brother) The other half Jon is that she want to fuck you for the rest of your fucking life.(Jon face was complete red)

(Jon) Robb I do not believe she want to fuck me brother..

(Robb) I'm sorry brother but your wrong its the dragon way I know because you want to fuck her as well ill give it a month before you guys are in bed or at war with each other. Enough of me talking about you fucking your aunt I do believe she be a good queen. Those that are under her rule looks promising as well but for one.

(Jon) Who do you believe not to trust brother

(Robb) A Commander of the second sons name Daaroi was threatening to kill me because i wouldn't bend the knee to her queen (at this Jon got piss) 

(Jon) Thank you brother but it is time for me to head down and meet with my Hand.

(Robb) of course 

Ser Davos POV 

(The beach on Dragonstone)

(Davos) Lord Tyrion how can I help you

(Tyrion) I was hoping me as the hand to queen Daenerys and you as hand to king Jon we can speak about an alliance my queen has three dragons and over 100 thousands with half the iron islands drone as well as Highgarden. When your king (Davos: you mean the rightful king)  
We are here to about an alliance Ser Davos now though Jon has one very big dragon and an army of 150 thousands with the North Riverrun and the vale 

(Davos) That is all very true but there can only be one on the Iron throne…

(Tyrion) You serve a king I serve a queen best way for an alliance is by marriage as well as it be for the best no war between dragons and only would have to worry about my sister. 

(Davos see Jon in the background)

(Davos) I will talk about this to my king my lord and get back with you but its seem right now my king and I have some business to discuss (Tyrion: Of course please get back to me as soon as possible Davos nod his head and Tyrion was on his way back to the castle)

(Jon) May I ask what that was about Ser Davos?

(Davos) Of course my king he wanted to offend an alliance by marriage and the only thing I told him was that I will speak to you about it but how he sounded it marriage or war your grace.

(Jon) So marriage or war 

(Davos) Yes my king but if you ask me it is the best idea for us and for Westeros 

(Jon) Your right that is and I am willing but there something i need to do first.(Davos looks confused ) To see how she would handle people (davos only nods) 

Dany POV 

(Missandei)Your grace I'm sorry for bothering you and lord hand but your nephew would like to speak.

(Dany) Im surprise my nephew want to speak so soon please bring him in (Jon walks in and was offered a seat at the table) How can I help you Jon 

(Jon) I have heard that my hand and your hand have been speaking about an alliance through marriage and I would like to accept it but…

(Tyrion) But

(Jon) We will be co rulers as well as I want you commander of the second sons Daaroi to apologize to my lord of the north Robb stark and mean it for how he acted when Robb was here in my name 

(Dany) I am truly sorry how he acted and we think marriage is the best way so I accepted your conditions I feel like their will be more but that will be for our hand don’t you agree

(Jon) I agree but we won't announce to anyone until your commander apologize to my brother in front of me that is all for now I must go and talk to my lord hand tomorrow are hands can speak more about the marriage. 

(Jon got up and left the room)

(Tyrion) your grace I think we might have a little problem with Daario he is still bedding you or trying to the people of Jon will never accept you if you are bedding someone while being betrothed to their king. (Daenerys getting annoyed of how right he is)

(Daenerys) You will not worried about Daario and I have not bed him since meeting my nephew 

(Tyrion) good luck my queen this is all you (tyrion left the room)

(Daenerys) Missandei can you please have Grayworm bring daario with the guards as well (Missandei nods and went to get Daario) This is gonna be a long day 

(Daario) You have summing me do you need to be relieved of stress my queen (with a smile on his face) 

(Daenerys) No this is business you will apologize to Lord Stark and mean it do you understand your queen. 

(Daario) why should I 

(Daenerys) because if you don’t I allowed his dragon to kill you I am not going into a war for those who can’t control his mouth now Grayworm take him back to his room until the apologize. 

(Daario left and now Daenerys was alone in the room again)

Jon POV

(Jon) Brother I have decided to marry my aunt but before we announce it to the world Her Commander Daario will have to apologize how he acted to you. 

(Robb) You know I don’t give a rats arse about him or his damn apologize right brother.

(Jon) Oh Brother we are northern men of course I know we don’t give a rats arse about him and his apology. But I need to know if my aunt can rule as well as don’t you want to his face when he is made to apologize and acted like he is truly sorry

(Robb) Are you sure your my brother he never made jokes before   
(Jon) I don't know what you are talking about dear brother (Robb was dying laughing)

(Robb) Brother has she meet your dragon yet?

(Jon) No she have not meet Daenenya yet She is with our fleet of 300 ships. My aunt only having half of the Iron islands meaning the other half is out their and I’ll be damned if I let our Navy gets destroyed.

(Robb) You really are playing the great game now brother You didn't even know who has the iron island look at you for listening to your aunt.(Jon only smile) Oh but brother when I ask if she seen your dragon I meant the one between your legs (Jon punch Robb in the jaw Robb was still laughing)

(Jon) I don’t even know why I made you the warden of the north now 

(Robb) Because it is my birth right and you don’t want to prove my mother right(Jon ugh shut up Robb see you in the throne room)

(Varys) My queen another ship has just arrived 

(Daenerys) None of our allies our supposed to be here for another moon 

(Varys) You are correct your grace but this ship is the biggest ship I ever seen the sigils is Targaryens and Stark your grace. As well as three people got off one small man as well as two giants seems like your dear nephew has a kingsguard. 

(Daenerys) Only three so far thought Lord Varys found everything you know about my nephew and his army also get Missandei to gather my Nephew and the lord of Winterfell as well as Daario with the guards of course. It's time to get this marriage underway.

(Varys) of course my queen (Varys left to do as his queen commands)

(Dany) Why everytime I think of him I want him in my bed than again dragons take what they want and I’ll take him to bed by the end of tonight 

Jon POV 

(Missandei) Sorry to brother your grace but my queen wish you to come to the throne room with Lord Stark 

(Jon) Of course I’ll go and get him with my kingsguard

(Missandei) Of course I’ll be in the throne room with the queen (Missandei left)

(Jon went to the beach to gather his kingsguard as well as his brother)

(Robb) Brother your kingsguard made it with 250 more ships without trouble.

(Jon) Good I want 50 ships close by and the other 150 with the other 300. As well as how is the progress with the other 1000 ships we are making.

(Robb) already 100 ships made with already your main ship should be done before you get married brother.

(Jon) But brother let's not say anything to my aunt or anyone else yet still me and her are married of course but we shouldn't keep the queen waiting 

(Robb) I agree and lets not keep your aunty waiting brother

Daenerys POV

(Dany) Thank you nephew and Lord Stark for joining us here there are few reasons why I called you for one my commander of the second sons would like to apologize to you commander 

(Daario) Lord Stark I am truly sorry for how I spoken to you as well as threaten your life I am truly hope you will forgive me (Dany saw Robb and Jon smile and thought it must be going well)

(Robb) Commander I truly don’t give a rats arse. But thank you, you grace that your side of the agreement has been completed(Daario looks confused)

(Jon) Yes you are right Lord Stark, Aunt I will accept your alliances through marriage (at this Daario got really angry but nobody notice while Dany was only very happy about marrying his nephew)

(Tyrion) Thank your grace for accepting the alliance me and your hand will work on the contract as soon as possible(Jon says I agree and then nobody saw this coming until it was too late)

(Daario) couldn't believe that this fool was marrying his prize for what an army the related he said in his head than inside him just ticked and he grabbed his sword and slash Jon across his chest.

(Tormund) Wun Wun (Wun Wun slapped Daario who hit a wall and grab the injured Jon and ran to the ship with tormund Davos Robb and the other giant stayed) 

(Robb) you Daenerys Targaryen have broken faith with the north and the rest of our kings army their won't be an alliance and if he dies today you won't just have 150 thousand soldiers who wants you dead but you will have the most Angriest and biggest dragon that will want your head.

(and that Robb Davos and the giant with the rest of his men left to protect their king) 

(The only words that was said was by Tyrion who yelled FUCK…..) 

To be continued…


	4. The Ice dragon Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long family stuff and work and college was to busy to write here is a small chapter for you guys still looking for a beta reading or co writer

Robb POV

(Robb) How is he Maester Aemon

(Aemon) He is in and out mumbling things but our King shall not die today and beside I’m not worried about him. Right now I’m worrying about his Dragon Daenenya 

(Robb) Where is she than (Aemon she is up in the sky angrier at what happen) Not good is their anyway we can get through to her and keep her from destroying our army 

(Aemon) There's one thing we can do but you wont like it at all (Robb- Just tell me and I’ll make sure its happens) Well then you need to write a letter king regent to your brother aunt she might be the only one who can calm down Daenenya 

(Robb) Dammit fine tell her the heir to the Iron Throne is requesting Daenerys Targaryen to aid with Jon's Dragon than

Dear Daenerys 

The King regent Robb Stark is requesting you to come for aid to calm down Jon's dragon you will only be allowed 10 guards. The King is also asking not to bring your dragons for the safety of the people and your dragons her rage might break and trying killing. Please come as fast as possible we are just right outside of seeing range from the North..

From Uncle Aemon 

Daenerys POV

(Varys) My queen we just got a letter from the King regent its seems like Jon made Robb Stark his heir 

At this Daenerys couldn’t believe this is happening Tyrion grab the letter and started reading out loud 

(Daenerys) I must go if this happens could be another Dance with Dragons I will leave in the hour and this is final

(Tyrion) Be smart about this it might be a trap and you could die

(Daenerys) The small chance it will be worth it because if I don’t thousands can die as well as I can start trying to fix our relations he has half of the seven kingdoms, And if you have a problem with this you can share a cell with Daario 

At this Tyrion back off and said safe travels my queen 

Jon POV 

Jon wakes up in Winterfell 

(Jon) Where am I (you are home my son) Father

(Ned) I am truly sorry about not being able to tell who your mother was it was to keep you safe but I am afraid I'm not here for this but to tell you no matter what you need to bring Ice and fire together there is a far greater evil than the Night King ever was

(Jon) What is it so I can get Westeros ready 

(Ned) It's the three eyed raven he want to be king (how can I stop him) you can not Jon but you and your aunt blood will. As long as there is an heir who can control the Dragons than he will never become king.

(Jon) so you telling me to marry my aunt and get her with child enough times to keep the blood as pure as possible 

(Ned) Yes but you see the three eyed raven doesn’t know is you child will be more powerful and since the Night King is dead soon he will not have no host for him any long so you must but it seems like our time as ending.You will wake up a week from the day of your attack and just remember you will always be a Stark 

Daenerys POV

Daenerys has just arrived on the ship to try and help Jon Dragon

(Robb) You are only here to help my brother dragon and if you can’t then you will get off of my ship do you understand me 

(Daenerys) I accepted those terms and beside if I can’t help then I guess you all are Fuck but lets not play games where is Daenenya

(Robb) she is on a small island about 5 miles north from here (Daenerys nodded and left to head north to where Daenenya was at) 

Daenerys POV 

Daenerys and her 10 guards just arrived to where Daenenya had made her nest and Daenerys can already sense all the hate and sadness. Two unsullied was nearing the cave when a huge blue flame shot out of the cave.

(Daenerys) Get back I will go 

(Grayworm) but my queen it's dangerous this Dragon is not like yours

Daenerys just start walking in the cave and she figured Daenenya allowed her to pass 

(Daenerys) Please Daenenya forgive me I never wanted him hurt I want him to be my King but most importantly my husband (but the only thing Daenerys was seeing was sadness and tears in the dragon’s eyes) if you don’t mind how about I stay here until we hear news about Jon (Daenerys sit down on a rock and than Daenenya rest her head in Daenerys lap) 

Robb POV

(Aemon) Its seem like Daenerys was apply to keep Jon’s Dragon at bay.

(Robb) That is the only reason she not dead yet but if our king dies I'm sorry but The north will want her Dead as well as me (Aemon but) But nothing if you want to keep her alive best to make sure Jon doesn't die(at this Aemon left to check on Jon) 

We took Casterly Rock says a female voice

(Robb) Good how many troops did the false queen lost 

(Arya) there was only 1000 troops their seems like Cersei Army is at Kingslanding getting ready for war

(Robb) I want you and the rest of the ships that you brought with you and take about 150 mores ships and take the iron islands the fleet might be in kingslanding but doesn't mean we can’t take all the land as well as maybe he be a fool and try to take Dragonstone.

(Arya) The Grayjoy want to be king so I have no doubt he’ll attack sooner or later

(Robb) Will you visit Jon before you set sail

(Arya) Yeah before I leave I will 

(Jon) Where are you going 

Arya turn and saw her brother stand but just barely and Robb rush over to him to keep him standing 

(Robb) What are you thinking I'm happy to see you up but you need to rest my King

(Jon) Your call me my name brother and we have a lot of work to do where is my Dragon.

(Arya) She is with your Aunt and your dragon is very auger when you was injury and on death's door

(Jon) I Understand that I must go to her where is she 

(Robb) she on an island last time I heard. only Daenerys was the only one that could step foot in the cave without your dragon using her fire.

(Jon) take me to her and then we will have a wedding to plan 

(Robb) Brother are you sure one guy try to kill you because of her 

(Jon) Than She must be the greatest soul out there if men are willing to kill and die for her 

Arya and Robb nodded at him and Robb said I hope you sure about this 

(Jon) I am brother

Within the hour they set sail to Daenerys and Arya set sail to the iron islands

**Author's Note:**

> restating for chapter one


End file.
